Cat Shane
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Las Interrupciones continuan pero no de la manera mas normal posible, pero dicen que hay que sacar las cosas positivas y una de ella es que al parecer la banda de Shane tiene una nueva mascota. Continuacion de ¡¿Por que es tan dificil! Disfrutenlo ;D
1. Mas Interrupciones y Problema Gatuno

"_**Mas Interrupciones y Problema Gatuno"**_

Primera parte: Lista. Había logrado invitar a salir a Trixie y hasta la había besado… Bueno, ella lo había besado pero ese no era el punto. Estaba terminando de planear la cita perfecta, esperaba que todo saliera bien y sin interrupciones como la última vez. Al principio había pensado en llevarla a ver una película, pero eso sería muy común y corriente además de nada original.

Entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea que esperaba le gustara a Trix. Eli fue a la sala y se sentó junto a Trixie en el sofá, la pelirroja buscaba algo que ver en la TV pues estos días las cosas estaban muy tranquilas y algo aburridas, pero en cuanto Eli se sentó junto a ella apago el televisor y le sonrió tímidamente, ambos se sonreían así desde que acepto salir con él.

-¿Aburrida?-. Le rodeo con un brazo su pequeña cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

-La verdad si, estos días no ha pasado mucho-. Respondió Trixie recostándose en su hombro.

-Espero que soportes 2 días más.

-¿Por qué?

-En 2 días tendremos nuestra cita-. La pelirroja levanto la vista sonriendo emocionada.

-¿Enserio?

-Sip, y esta vez más vale que no haya interrupciones. Pero quiero hacer algo antes para evitar interrupciones.

-¿A si?

Eli fue acercando despacio su rostro al de Trixie, la pelirroja entendió que quería repetir aquel beso que le había dado en el jardín, ambos cerraron sus ojos sintiendo cada vez sus respiraciones más cerca y más cerca, y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse sonó la alarma del refugio. El chico Shane levanto una ceja claramente molesto.

-Toda la semana sin que pasara nada ¡¿Y justo ahora suena la alarma?!-. Exclamo molesto por la nueva interrupción, Trix se encogió de hombros también un poco enojada.

Kord y Pronto entraron al refugio para saber que sucedía, vieron a través de las cámaras de seguridad que Twist y Diablos Nachos estaban causando destrozos en la Caverna Lumino. Corrieron directo a sus mecas y las transformaron a Meca-Motos para llegar más rápido, seguramente no sería un gran problema, Eli acelero mas hasta llegar a los 100 K/h mientras sus babosas comenzaban a brillar, intentaron calmarlo chillando pero cuando Eli está molesto ¡Sálvese quien pueda! Pero no sabían que el Dr. Blakk le había preparado una "pequeña" sorpresita a Eli Shane.

"_**Por la Mañana en las instalaciones de Industrias Blakk"**_

Quentin estaba en su laboratorio mezclando cuidadosamente unos cuantos químicos, parecía muy concentrado y a la vez frustrado, había intentado todos estos últimos días perfeccionar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su infusión. Entonces aquel químico tomo el color que buscaba y supo que solo faltaba agregar una pizca de agua oscura mezclada con otro elemento especial que había preparado hace un rato.

Comenzó a dar vuelta con cuidado la sustancia y justo cuando una gota estaba por caer la puerta se abrió sobresaltándolo, el químico voló por los aires y cada vez que lo intentaba atrapar este resbalaba de sus manos, al final lo atrapo con ambas manos y suspiro aliviado.

-¿Has avanzado en el proyecto Quentin?-. Pregunto pacientemente Blakk quien había entrado en el laboratorio junto a Twist.

-Estaba por terminar hasta que usted entro señor-. El científico volvió a dar vuelta el vaso de precipitado sobre la formula hasta que una pequeña gotita comenzaba a caer muy despacio.

-¡Quieres apresurarte!-. Mando Twist un tanto harto, Quentin alcanzo a atrapar el químico antes de que cayera y le mando una mirada asesina, volvió a la posición de antes y esta vez cayó una gota.

-Una cosa más-. Dijo Quentin sacando de una servilleta un pequeño cabello azul oscuro, lo echo en el químico y este tomo un color azul marino.- Listo señor, aunque le advierto que no se cuanto tiempo durara-. El Dr. Blakk sonreía maliciosamente.

-Perdone la pregunta señor, pero ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con eso?-. Pregunto un extrañado Twist viendo con desconfianza el frasco.

-Una pequeña bromita para nuestro "querido" amigo Shane, así podremos seguir tranquilamente con la excavación para conseguir Agua Oscura sin interrupciones-. Le explico Blakk, Twist sonrió maliciosamente esperando saber que le sucedería a Eli.- Llama a Nachos y vayan a la Caverna Lumino para llamar la atención de la Banda se Shane, en cuanto estés cerca has que una babosa Acuática malvada le lance esto a Eli y asegúrate de que haya tragado aunque sea un traguito ¿Entendido?-. Explico el Dr. Blakk con una mirada severa.

-Enseguida señor-. Quentin le paso cuidadosamente el frasco y Twist salió de la habitación para buscar a Nachos, miro a Loki.- Algo me dice que Eli se llevara una sorpresita-. Ambos rieron maliciosamente imaginándose la cara del chico Shane, aunque ninguno sabía con exactitud qué es lo que planeaba el Dr. Blakk.

"_**En la Caverna Lumino ya en el Presente…"**_

El Diablos Nachos y Twist lanzaban Demoledoras, babosas Granada o babosas Torpedo para causar un autentico desastre, la gente corría, caían escombros, un caos total. La Banda de Shane llego al lugar y se bajaron rápidamente de sus meca-bestias para comenzar el contraataque dando inicio a un Duelo. Twist le hizo una señal a Diablos para que distrajera a la banda y preparar el ataque, se escondió detrás de una roca y saco un tubo con una babosa Acuática malvada, le mostro el liquido que tenía en la mano.

-Necesito que Eli trague esto-. Le dijo a la babosa, la pequeña malvada asintió sonriendo malvadamente.

Twist vertió un poco del químico dentro del tubo mientras la babosa lo absorbía, cargo a la babosa y salió corriendo de su escondite, tal como lo pensó Eli lo vio y comenzó a perseguirlo mientras disparaba. Cuando el chico Shane estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le apunto y disparo la babosa Acuática malvada, la babosa se transformo y lanzo un potente chorro de agua negro azulada por el químico el cual llego directo a la cara de Eli.

El chico Shane gracias al potente chorro de agua trago un poco, tosió pues sentía un sabor extraño en la lengua. No se dio cuenta de que Twist había cargado una Demoledora malvada y le había disparado, la babosa llego al suelo a su lado mandándolo a volar detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Ya está Nachos! ¡Vámonos!-. Grito el rubio corriendo hacia su meca bestia, Diablos le siguió y ambos desaparecieron a la distancia.

-¡Eso es! ¡Huyan del gran poder de Pronto el Magnifico!-. Grito el Topoide levantando el puño.

-¿Por qué huirían?-. Pregunto un extrañado Kord.

-Es obvio que sabían que no podrían contra un gran Topoide como yo.

-No lo creo Pronto, oigan ¿Dónde está Eli?-. Pregunto Trixie preocupada viendo a todos lados.

Todos comenzaron a llamarlo y se separaron para buscarlo mejor, la pelirroja se acerco al lugar en donde Twist e Eli habían tenido su duelo, vio que algo se movía entre los arbustos y rápidamente cargo a Bluster apuntando hacia los arbustos. De entre los arbustos salió un pequeño gatito, Trixie bajo el arma y miro al pequeño animalito: Era de una estatura y peso normal, tenía el pelaje de un tono azul marino y entonces el gato levanto la vista, tenía unos grandes y lindos ojos azul celeste. La pelirroja sonrió y lo tomo entre sus brazos acariciándole la cabeza, el pequeño gatito ronroneo encantado.

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien-. Comento Trixie, fue devuelta en donde estaba el resto de la banda y el arsenal de Eli sobre las mecas.- Chicos, miren lo que encontré.

-Trix buscamos a Eli no una mascota-. Dijo Kord alzando una ceja.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿No les recuerda a alguien?

Todos miraron al pequeño animalito quien les devolvió la mirada parecía feliz, sonreía y hasta maulló. Luego el gatito abrió los ojos sorprendido como si no hubiera querido hacer eso, Trixie vio que traía un collar, el collar tenía la insignia de los Shane y vio que tenía un nombre grabado en él, lo miro mejor y vio el nombre del gatito _**"Eli"**_.

-C-Chicos, c-creo que encontré a Eli-. Dijo nerviosa mirando el gatito.

-Muy bien, ¿Dónde está?-. Pregunto Pronto mirando a todos lados. La pelirroja les mostro al minino.- Trixie ese es un gato no…-. Entonces tanto el Topoide, el Troll y las babosas vieron el nombre del gato, entonces gritaron y las babosas chillaron:

-¡¿Eli SE CONVIRTIO EN GATO?!

* * *

-Haber pequeño, abre la boca-. Dijo Katherine examinando al gato Shane. Tobías miro a la banda.

-Entonces ¿No saben que pasó?-. Pregunto enarcando una ceja confundido.

-No, lo encontré detrás de uso arbustos después de un Duelo-. Explico la pelirroja cruzada de brazos mirando preocupada a Eli.

La científica examino un poco más las orejas del gato y después trajo una jeringa y se dio la vuelta para sacarle un poco de sangre al minino, pero en cuanto Eli vio la aguja se bajo de la camilla y corrió hasta Trixie, la pelirroja estiro los brazos y el gato Shane se subió a ellos buscando protección. Katherine se acerco a la banda.

-Necesito sacarle una muestra de ADN para poder tratar de averiguar que le sucedió-. Explico. Trixie miro al gatito, se veía muy tierno asustado.

-Eli vamos, te has enfrentado a cosas peores ¿Y tienes miedo de una aguja?

El gato levanto la vista y bajo las orejitas, suspiro y cerró los ojos, Katherine se acerco y le saco una mínima cantidad de sangre, luego de eso Eli se subió a los hombros de la pelirroja y se recostó en ellos aun un tanto adolorido por el pinchazo. La científica introduzco la sangre en un tubo el cual entro en una computadora, en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un ADN y Katherine comenzó a examinarlo. Obtuvo lo que buscaba y volvió con la banda.

-Al parecer mezclaron un poco de agua oscura con pigmentos de una flor muy extraña-. Dijo viendo la información.

-¿Dónde se encuentra esa famosa flor?-. Pregunto Kord extrañado. Katherine se coloco seria.

-En el Territorio del Clan Sombra.

* * *

-A-Aun no estoy muy seguro de esto-. Dijo Pronto mirando hacia todas direcciones asustado.

-Si queremos ayudar a Eli debemos pedirle ayuda al Clan Sombra-. Respondió Trixie con Eli en sus hombros, el minino suspiro.

-_No puedo creer que me este pasando esto_-. Dijo cabizbajo, pero los demás solo podían escuchar maullidos, entonces Eli escucho algo.

-_¿Crees que se quedara así para siempre Burpy?_-. Preguntaba alguien, era una pequeña vocecita, miro en la dirección de las voces y se dio cuenta de que Joules y Burpy hablaban.

-_No lo creo, o al menos eso espero_-. Respondió Burpy, Eli se bajo de los hombros de Trixie y se sentó en la parte trasera de Boom-r en donde hablaban sus babosas.

_-Burpy, es mi idea o ¿Eli nos entiende?_-. Pregunto la babosa Electroshock ladeando la cabeza.

-_Puedo hablar con ustedes_-. Afirmo Eli sorprendido, las babosas chillaron felices. Entonces las mecas se detuvieron, el Clan Sombra estaba frente a ellos.

-_¿Qué es lo que buscan?_-. Pregunto el líder, Eli sorprendido se dio cuenta de que podía entenderle, pero el resto de la banda no podía entender.

-Lamentamos entrar en su territorio, pero necesitamos su ayuda-. Dijo Trixie, el jefe se quedo mirándola a la espera, la pelirroja tomo al gato.- Al parecer convirtieron a Eli Shane en gato-. El jefe del Clan Sombra abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Todo el Clan Sombra se acerco igual de sorprendido, todo estaba en total silencio, Eli maulló para que alguien dijera algo pero el maullido le salió muy tierno. Entonces paso algo que nadie se esperaba, el Clan Sombra se comenzó a reír, se estaban riendo del pobre gatito. Eli indignado volvió a los brazos de Trix, la pelirroja le froto la cabeza.

-_Al parecer usaron pigmentos de Flor Oscura_-. Dijo el jefe después de parar de reír.

-_¿Flor Oscura?_-. Repitieron Eli y las babosas, lamentablemente el resto de la banda no podía entender.

-_Así es, si lo mezclas con las sustancias correctas y con un cabello de alguna persona lo convertirás en el animal que desees, eso si la "victima" debe ingerir la poción_-. Explico el jefe, Eli asintió recordando cuando Twist le lanzo la babosa Acuática malvada.

-_¿Cuánto dura el efecto?_-. Pregunto Burpy.

-_Dos días_-. Luego de responder el Clan Sombra desapareció. Trixie vio que Eli tenía los ojos muy abiertos, entonces miro a Burpy.

-¿Te dijeron cuanto durara?-. La babosa Infierno asintió y chillo dos veces.- Al parecer Eli se quedara así por dos días.

Kord y Pronto abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, luego de aquella visita dieron la vuelta volviendo al refugio, el pequeño gatito Shane parecía muy preocupado. Se supone que en dos días seria su cita con Trixie, ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

**_Aqui esta la continucacion de ¡¿Por que es tan dificil?! El pequeño Eli tendra algunos problemillas para su citas, si lose soy tan mala MUAJAJAJAJAJA cof cof, este sera algo asi como un three-shot. Ademas de otros dos fic MAS el otro capitulo de el Matine de Karem, son demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza asique porfavor no me apresuren T-T Nos veremos pronto BYE!_**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Primer Dia como Gato no es tan Malo

**_WHooooooooooooo Revivi de entre los muerto para traerles la acutualizacion xD Y para "F" La verdad no me acordaba de ese capitulo de My Little Pony ._. No crei que tuviera esa similitud, lamento si se parece a Broma Venenosa. Pero ya no los interrumpo mas y nos leemos abajo! :)_**

* * *

"_**Primer Día como Gato, No es tan Malo"**_

El Dr. Blakk se encontraba en su despacho riendo muy entretenido, se sujetaba el estomago sin poder contenerse mucho. La puerta se abrió y Twist entro con Loki en su hombro, ambos miraron extrañados a su jefe.

-Am…Señor ¿Puedo saber cuál es la causa de su "diversión"?-. Pregunto el rubio muy extrañado.

-Tienes que ver esto Twist, algo me dice que te gustara. ¿Recuerdas el líquido que le diste a Shane?

-Si

-Pues mira el efecto.

Blakk le mostro un video en su Tablet de su última pelea con la banda. Luego de dispararle la babosa Acuática malvada Eli cayó cerca de unos arbustos, después de un rato llego la pelirroja buscándolo preocupada y de entre los mismos arbustos salió un gato de pelaje azul marino, Twist se dio cuenta de que el collar del cato tenia la insignia de los Shane, unió las ideas en su mente y abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.

-E-Ese es…ja….Ja….ja jajaja-. Comenzó a reírse el rubio al entender la situación, Loki también comenzó a reír siendo seguida por Blakk.

Los tres no pudieron parar de reír un rato en el despacho de Blakk, luego se fueron para comenzar con la excavación del Agua Oscura aun divertidos por la situación de Eli "minino" Shane, esperaban que luego pudieran jaquear las cámaras del Refugio Shane para saber cómo le fue a cierto Gato.

_**Con la Banda de Shane…**_

Eli iba junto a Joulles y Burpy en la parte trasera de Boom-R, el minino iba cabizbajo, sus babosas se acercaron preocupadas a su dueño.

-_¿Qué sucede Eli?_-. Pregunto la babosa Infierno subiéndose a su lomo.

-_Se supone que en dos días tendría mi primera cita con Trixie, pero ahora soy un gato_-. Respondió cabizbajo.

-_Quizás puedas hacer algo_-. Intento animarle Joulles.

Eli sonrió un poco agradeciendo el apoyo que le daban sus babosas. Después de un pequeño viaje llegaron al refugio sin nuevos contratiempos, estacionaron las mecas y luego Trixie tomo al gatito entre sus brazos para llevarlo dentro de la sala. Lo dejo en el sofá para luego ir a la cocina y regresar con un pequeño tazón de leche fresca. Tomo a Eli y lo dejo en el suelo para que tomara leche, el pequeño gatito comenzó a tomar gustoso su leche.

-Tendremos que preocuparnos de que Eli no se meta en problemas en por lo menos 2 días-. Dijo Trixie acariciándole el lomo, Eli ronroneo mientras sus babosas aguantaban la risa.

-No será problema, solo es un simple y aburrido gato-. Dijo Pronto indiferente, el minino le gruño y el Topoide se escondió asustado detrás de Kord.

-Pues por ahora tendrán que cuidarlo ustedes, tengo que ir con Garfio Rojo por un par de piezas. Volveré como e horas-. Aviso el Troll saliendo de la sala.

-El gran Pronto también tiene que irse, debe atender asuntos de suma importancia, vuelvo en 2 horas-. Aviso Pronto saliendo de ahí.

-Yo también lo siento Eli, pero tengo que ir a la Caverna Comercial, debo ir por una pieza para mi cámara-. Dijo la pelirroja acariciándole la cabeza, volteo hacia el arsenal del Shane.- Pequeñas confió en que lo cuidaran ¿Cierto?-. Las babosas asintieron con sonrisas.

Trixie quedo conforme y salió de la habitación asegurándose de haberle dejado comida a Eli, luego cerró la puerta y se fue en Boom-R esperando que las babosas y el minino no se metieran en problemas. Eli se subió a una ventana viendo como se iba, entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea pero necesitaría ayuda de ciertas babositas, salto de a ventana y volvió al sofá.

-_¡Atención chicas, necesito su ayuda urgente!_-. Aviso Eli llamando la atención de su arsenal. Se acercaron para ver que necesitaba.

-_¿Qué sucede Eli?_-. Pregunto Destello extrañado.

-_Necesito su ayuda para mi cita con Trixie, debemos conseguir un par de cosas y espero que me ayuden a conseguirlas_-. Pidió Eli.

-_Te ayudaremos Eli, muy bien babosas ¡Fórmense!_-. Mando Burpy mientras sus compañeras se formaban en fila haciendo un gesto militar.

-_Atención, necesito que formen un grupo para ir por cada cosa. ¡¿Están listas?!_-. Pregunto Eli.

-_¡SI SEÑOR!_-. Grito su arsenal levantando sus puñitos.

* * *

Un señor estaba limpiando su caja registradora tranquilamente, por ahora su negocio estaba vacío por lo que podía relajarse un rato. En eso sintió que su puerta se abría pues escucho la campanilla que avisa de los clientes, miro hacia la entrada pero no había nadie, enarco una ceja y se encogió de hombros creyendo que fue alguna broma de algún niño. Pero entonces escucho pequeños chillidos y vio a dos babosas sobre el mostrador, eran una Electroshock, una Congelada y una Infierno. La Electroshock tenía una bolsa pequeña con oro atada al cuello.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-. Pregunto extrañado el hombre, la babosa Congelada le entrego un papel en donde estaba escrita una lista:

**1.- Frutas.**

**2.-Vasos y platos de plástico.**

**3.- Un ramo pequeño de Rosas rojas.**

-Muy bien, esperen aquí-. Dijo el hombre mientras buscaba lo de la lista, metió todo en una bolsa de plástico pequeña pensando en cómo es que las babosas se la llevarían.- Aquí tienen pequeñas.

Les entrego la bolsa y la babosa Electroshock le dio la bolsa con el oro, las vio salir de la tienda en donde un gato de pelaje azul oscuro les ayudo con las compras, volvió a enarcar una ceja y negó con la cabeza sorprendido de lo que había visto.

-A este paso las babosas también aprenderán a conducir Meca-bestias-. Se dijo a si mismo riendo. **(Ellas ya saben como xD)**.

* * *

El panadero estaba terminando de colocar la última bandeja de pan de centeno en el horno, se sacudió las manos y suspiro contento de haber terminado. Escucho la puerta abrirse y al voltear tres babosas se subieron a su mostrador, le dio extrañeza y curiosidad al mismo tiempo el verlas en su tienda. Eran una Carnero, una Fosforo y una Jabonosa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-. Pregunto extrañado. La babosa Fosforo le entrego un papel:

**1.- Pan integral.**

**2.- Pie de manzana.**

-Enseguida les traigo su orden-. Dijo sorprendido mientras envolvía cuidadosamente el Pie de manzana y en otra bolsa metía el pan integral.- Aquí tienen, disfrútenlo.

La babosa Carnero se encargo del pie de manzana mientras que la Fosforo se encargaba del pan integral, la babosa Jabonosa le entrego una pequeña bolsa con oro para pagar lo que se llevaban. El hombre no podía estar más sorprendido y se sorprendió aun más cuando vio que un gato les ayudaba con las cosas, definitivamente habían sido sus clientes más extraños.

* * *

Una mujer estaba terminando de acomodar un par de cosas en un estante, escucho la puerta abrirse y en vez de ver a los clientes vio a tres babosas sobre su mostrador. Eran una Trilladora, una Fraguadora y una Acuática.

-Hola ternuritas, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-. Pregunto acariciando la cabeza de cada una, la Fraguadora le entrego una lista:

**1.- Una cesta.**

**2.- Una manta de cuadros.**

**3.- Un jarrón de plástico**.

-Traeré su orden-. Dijo un tanto sorprendida, ¿Desde cuándo las babosas van de compras? Eso no se lo esperaba.- Aquí tienen ¿Seguras que pueden con esto?-. Pregunto preocupada.

Las babosas asintieron sonriendo seguras, les entrego la bolsa y la babosa Trilladora le tendió una bolsita con oro. Cuando salieron de la tienda fueron ayudadas por un gato que venía con mas bolsas y otras 6 babosas, la mujer esperaba que este día no se pusiera más raro que lo que había visto.

* * *

Eli entro por la ventana de su habitación y su arsenal se bajo de su lomo con las bolsas de compra, el minino se sacudió y se estiro por el peso que llevo. Lo bueno es que ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

-_Bien hecho chicas, gracias por su ayuda_-. Agradeció Eli sonriéndole a sus babosas.

-_No fue nada Eli, aunque no quedamos tan limpios_-. Comento Sierra intentando acudirse la tierra, en eso escucharon a lo lejos el sonido de las Mecas.

-_¡Oh no! ¡Es la Banda! ¡Rápido escondan las bolsas y todos abajo!_-. Mando Eli nervioso.

El arsenal escondió lo que era comida en la mini nevera que Eli tenía en su habitación y el resto lo oculto en el armario, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras la banda no sospechara nada. Pero al llegar abajo se percataron de otro problema.

-_¡Seguimos sucios!_-. Advirtió Burpy asustado.

-_¡Yo me encargo!_-. Dijo Jabonosa.

-_¡Yo le ayudo!_-. Afirmo Torrente.

Jabonosa lanzo burbujas sobre cada babosa y sobre el gatito, luego Torrente se encargo de enjuagar el jabón con un potente chorro de agua que dejo a cada uno limpio y parecía que no hubiese pasado nada. Se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la TV colocando una película cualquiera, la Banda entro a la sala y los vio tranquilamente sentados.

-¿Lo vez Trix? No había de que preocuparse-. Le dijo Kord a la pelirr7.0oja con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tenías razón-. Admitió Trixie sentándose en el brazo del sofá acariciando la cabeza de Eli quien ronroneo feliz, era lo que más le gustaba de ser gato.

Burpy y Joulles chocaron disimuladamente las palmas al ver que nadie sospechaba nada, ahora solo faltaba ayudar al minino Shane en la última fase de su plan.

* * *

**_Eli esta muy encariñadito con Trixie xD Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero fue por los examenes finales, tuve que hacer 5 examenes pero los alumnos tienen la oportunidad de eximirse de las pruebas si tienen un promedio superior a 6.0 (Aqui en Chile se toman las notas de 1.0 a 7.0) Por lo que me salve de 3 examenes, si adivinan que pruebas tuve que hacer subire un One-Shot en el que he estado trabajando ;) Estas son los 5 examenes:_**

**_1.- Lenguaje._**

**_2.- Naturaleza._**

**_3.- Matematica._**

**_4.- Historia._**

**_5.- Ingles._**

**_Vamos intenten adivinar! xD Recuerden deben adivinar los examenes QUE TUVE QUE HACER ;)_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
